This invention relates to a folding assembly, such as a table, with a top desirably comprising a plurality of rectangular panels hinged together and which are held in their unfolded position by a swiveling bar or bars. The assembly as a table has individual folding legs which, in the folded position, are flat against the panels.
It is desirable for a folding table to have a large tabletop area relative to its folded size, along with light weight and substantial strength. It is also desirable that the legs be mounted near the outside corners of the structure for stability and that the number of legs be kept to a minimum, insuring simplicity and light weight.
Known tables of this type utilize a short swiveling bar or support which immobilizes two adjacent panels. The bar relies on the tabletop material to insure immobilization. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,405,362 and 2,750,243)
The known tables have a large drawback in that the tabletop must be constructed of a material thick and strong enough to withstand the direct pressure of the bar and the bending moment of the swivel joint, thereby increasing the weight of the table. Additionally, when the table is bearing a load, the tabletop hinges must withstand considerable force.
Tables of prior design consisting of more than two panels or a central table with extensible or foldable leaves may be of two types. A first type requires that additional legs be added to the end panels. (See U.S. patent 737,455) This complicates the folding procedure and adds to the weight of the table. Additional legs may be needed in the center of the table lessening stability, i.e., increasing the possibility of wobble. (See U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,243) A second type of table with more than two panels includes a foldable or extensible panel which is cantilevered from a main panel which is supported by legs. Since the end panel is not supported by legs, the stability of the table is lessened. While the main portion of such a table can be very heavy, to improve the stability of the table, the added weight is undesirable from the point of mobility.